1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shooting devices, and, more particularly, to bipods used with shooting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bipods are known for use with shooting devices which can be designed specifically for hunting, target practice, war games, etc. These bipods can greatly improve the accuracy of the shooter by providing a stabilizing support for the shooting device. Bipods can be used while the shooter is sitting, kneeling or even standing if there is a raised platform to support the bipod. Bipods can also be used when the shooter is stalking or treestand hunting.
Bipods are known which attach to a threaded sling receiver using a sling stud. However, these bipods require that the sling be removed from the shooting device, at least at the threaded sling receiver, and be replaced with the bipod. While the shooting device is more convenient to shoot, it is less convenient to carry, and activities such as hunting and war games typically require both convenient carrying and shooting. Also, the threaded sling receiver is part of the shooting device stock, and in modern shooting devices the stock is much shorter than the barrel so that the bipod is located midway along the barrel which is not as stable as a bipod located at or near the end of the barrel. This method also restricts the bipod location to a single position along the stock which may not be the best position particularly when hunting in rough terrain. Further, such a bipod may be limited to use with a single shooting device due to differences in threaded sling receivers and associated bipod compatibility.
Another known method is bipod attachment to a sling swivel. This method is slightly more convenient than attaching the bipod to the threaded sling receiver but has the same disadvantages.
A cradle bipod has the advantages of being able to locate the bipod along a variety of positions along the stock or barrel, can easily adapt to a variety of shooting devices and does not require removal of the sling. However, the cradle bipod has the disadvantage of not positively connecting to the shooting device therefor, particularly when following a moving target, cradle bipods can collapse unless held and even when held may not be stable. When stalking, for example, the cradle bipod will need to be carried which is another disadvantage.
Shooting devices can include a rail according to U.S. military standard MIL-STD-1913 which may provide structure for attachment. A bipod suitable for stock attachment will not typically be suited for rail attachment.
What is needed in the art is a bipod which positively connects to a shooting device, which can adapt to any one or all of a barrel, a stock or a rail, which does not require removal of a sling or other disassembly of the shooting device, which can be connected at multiple positions along the shooting device, which provides a stable support for the shooting device, which can be used with a variety of shooting platforms or terrains, which can be used in a variety of shooting positions and which does not need to be separately carried or handled when not in a shooting position.